Irresistible Love
by FireHawk01
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] What happens which a girl takes you to an unusual date! Catch Daya and Shreya on an unusual dating fun!
**_DISCLAIMER_**

 _This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :** Hi, this is **FireHawk01** at your service. It is a DaReya one-shot. Enjoy reading!

* * *

 _"Are you kidding me Shreya? Who jerk will sit on THIS? It's madness"_ Daya gulped. He thought Shreya was childish but now he was hundred percent sure that Shreya was insane.

" _Your face is showing that you're afraid. Now please don't start crying, Okay!"_ She teased him increasing his tension more. _"Nothing will happen. It's 100% safe."_ she affirmed.

 _"Oh really! Then show me the safety label?_ " Daya demanded.

" _Oh come'n Daya. The super cop is afraid of rides?"_ Shreya loved teasing him.

 _"I'm not at all afraid. You got that! I am just saying it's not safe. It doesn't even have seat belts." Daya pur forward his course of thought._

Seeing no reason left, Shreya showed fake anger and said, _"I want to take this ride and I will. You are coming with me and that's final. Otherwise breakup!"_

 _"Breakup? Oh come'on Shreya, this is blackmailing buddy."_

 _"Then come with me and take this ride."_ she said with grin.

 _"Okeyyyyyy."_ Daya said forcefully.

 _"Yeh! Yuppie! Yahoo!"_ Shreya was successful in convincing Daya.

Daya looked up, at the structure that consisted of a main arm that raises up and down which was attached to a central point that holds up 6 arms. It was like a Ferris Wheel at great height. Every time it went up, a shudder down his spine. Was she serious? Why she is always ready to play with death, to enjoy? She could have gone to a fancy restaurant for the date but why this bloody "Amusement Park"? He cursed the moment when he said "Yes" to Shreya offer for a _date_.

He gave in. He always did that. Since the day their relationship started, it was Daya who would give in on every demand made by Shreya.

She was enjoying, one ride to another, Rock-O-Plane, Booster, Enterprise and much more. The park was crowded and he held her hand tightly all the time, maybe he didn't wanted to lose her after his previous experiences.

This time she chirped for the cotton candy. Though she was 32 but seeing the cotton candy she started to behave as a kid of five.

He looked at her as she ate the cotton candy. Her pink soft lips turning more pink as she bite the candy. He looked at her lips with lust eyes. Those lips, he could have kissed them till breathe less but he cared for the public. He kept looking at her, at least that was allowed in public.

 _"Shreya, shall we go home now?"_ Daya asked.

 _"No! One ride left."_ Shreya chuckled.

 _"Which ride? Let's take it and go_ " Daya asked surprised.

 _"Not yet! Wait for the night to come."_ Shreya said and winked.

Night...It gave Daya a quiver. The rides in the daylight gave him chills, what would happen in the dark. Horrified, still, he waited for the sky to turn black. Sun went down in honey and the moon came up in wine. Slowly, the park started to empty. People left but Shreya would not budge.

 _"Shreya, all people left. We should leave too._ " Daya was scared.

" _No! We are gonna ride Sky Eye."_ Shreya said and signaled Daya to follow.

 _"Sky Eye! No ways, Shreya that big Ferris Wheel. You're gonna make me acrophobic today."_ Daya said.

 _"Just shut up and follow me."_ Shreya said while eyeing him.

Reluctantly, Daya followed Shreya, finding him talking to the old man, operator of the wheel. After that, Shreya and Daya stepped in. The wheel started to move. Slowly and slowly, it went up and up, away from the ground. Daya was freeze.

Shreya was speaking something but he was just focusing on how far the ground looked!

Suddenly the Wheel came to a halt with a jerk. Power failure!

 _"Err...What the freaking hell! Power cut and we are stuck in the middle of sky and earth."_ Daya was totally annoyed now. _"It it your perfect date? When will the power be back!"_

 _"Just wait, power cut will not be long!"_ Shreya affirmed.

Shreya was constantly looking at her wrist watch. It showed 11:55 pm. The atmosphere was chilly up there. Breeze blew and it lifted the damp hair at her temples and ruffled the hem of her full skirt. The moon reflected on her face and she looked a heavenly creature. Daya could not do anything but stare her. She looked in her deep hazel eyes.

Suddenly, the watch on her wrist started ticking. It was 12 am. _"Happy Anniversary Hubby!"_ Shreya leaned near Daya's ear and whispered.

 _"Wha...what...anniversary.(!)"_ Daya stammered.

 _"Don't tell me that you don't remember we were married this day a year before!"_ It was much for Shreya. _"You know Daya! You are a jerk, Mr. dumbo!"_

 _"And you are Miss beautiful, Shreya. I remember!"_ Saying this he took a small box of Ferrero Rocher from his pocket and Shreya was jumping as a little girl, watching the box of chocolates. Shreya called the operator down at the ground and the Wheel started moving. Soon, they were on the earth.

They moved home!

 **DaReya House...**

The two souls moved to their bedroom. Both were in mood. Daya mouth fell to hers. Delicate, warm and red, her lips proved softer that he could imagine. Heat flashed inside them as they moved closer and closer, long kiss till they had to separate due to shortage of oxygen.

 _"I will always be yours till death do us apart."_ Shreya said lovingly.

 _"Till death do us apart!"_

 ** _It is all bloody human heart_**

 ** _Thirsts for Love, Eternal Love_**

 ** _Love, Love!_**


End file.
